gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos
|image=Barbatos_1st_Form_Front_Color.png;1st Form (Front) Barbatos_1st_Form_Rear_Color.png;1st Form (Rear) Barbatos_2nd_Form_Front_Color.png;2nd Form (Front) Barbatos_2nd_Form_Rear_Color.png;2nd Form (Rear) Barbatos_3rd_Form_Front_Color.png;3rd Form (Front) Barbatos_3rd_Form_Rear_Color.png;3rd Form (Rear) Barbatos_4th_Form_Front_Color.png;4th Form (Front) Barbatos_4th_Form_Rear_Color.png;4th Form (Rear) Barbatos_5th_Form_Front_Color.png;5th Form (Front) Barbatos_5th_Form_Rear_Color.png;5th Form (Rear) Barbatos 5th Form Ground Type Front.png;5th Form Ground Type (Front) Barbatos 5th Form Ground Type_Rear.png;5th Form Ground Type (Rear) Barbatos_6th_Form_Front_Color.png;6th Form (Front) Barbatos_6th_Form_Rear_Color.png;6th Form (Rear) |transformable=No |usage=General-Purpose |type=Suit |OfficialName=Gundam Barbatos |designation=ASW-G-08 |era=Post Disaster |mechdesigner=Naohiro Washio |series=Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS~1~25, Gundam Try Age, Mobile Suit Gundam Extreme Vs. Maxi Boost ON |manufacturer=Gjallarhorn~Calamity War, Tekkadan~2nd-3rd, Teiwaz~4th-6th |developers=Nadi Yukinojo Kassapa~2nd-3rd & 5th-6th, Eco Turbine~5th Ground |pilot=Mikazuki Augus |height=18~1st-5th, 18.8~5th Ground-6th |emptyweight=28.5~4th, 30.5~6th |armor=Nanolaminate Armor |bodyframe=Gundam Frame |powerplant=2 x Ahab Reactor |mmi=Alaya-Vijnana System |armaments=Gauntlet~1st & 2nd Form GR-Es02 Wire Claw~3rd Form 4 x Arm Mortar~5th Form 2 x 170mm Autocannon~6th Form |OptionalEquip=Mace -Needle Long Sword Smoothbore Gun Large Special Mace |optionalFixedArmaments=4 x Arm Mortar~5th Ground-6th Form 2 x 170mm Autocannon~5th Form |optionalHandheldArmaments=GR-H01 9.8m Battle Axe Long Range Rifle |SpecEquip=Backpack Arm Alaya-Vijnana System |optionalEquipments=JEE-M103 Kutan Type-III Chest Reactive Armor }} The ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos is the main mobile suit of the Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS television series. The unit is primarily piloted by Mikazuki Augus. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Gundam Barbatos is one of 72 "Gundam" frames that was produced and used in the Calamity War, roughly 300 years ago.Gundam.Info English Profile http://en.gundam.info/topics/white/46763?region=all&cat=&bigcat= After it was recovered, Chryse Guard Security used it as a power reactor; aside from the fact that its Ahab Reactors were still functional, this was done mainly because Barbatos' cockpit was missing when it was found.Chryse Guard Security Webpage P.D.323.10.08 Entry | Link: http://www.cgscorp.jp/news.php#1811 A new cockpit similar to the one used by the CGS mobile workers was installed prior to its redeployment by the 3rd Group. Poor maintenance over the centuries since the Calamity War has degraded the Barbatos' armor and full combat potential. This is later rectified by Teiwaz technicians, who not only restored the Barbatos to its original look but also returned it back to a performance close to its original. Gundam units like the Barbatos are able to achieve a high energy output because they possess two Ahab Reactors.G-Tekketsu Official Site MS Section - Gundam Frame profile http://g-tekketsu.com/ms/14.phpHigh Grade 1/144 ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos model kit manual | Translation Link: http://mechatalk.net/viewtopic.php?p=377864#p377864 However because it is difficult to run them in parallel operation, only a total of 72 Gundam frames were ever produced. The burden experienced by the pilot is high as a result of the high output and maneuverability; however it's mitigated by the implementation of Inertial Control due to the use of Ahab Particles generated from the reactor when a phase transition occurs inside its vacuum device. The cockpit structure is positioned in front of the reactor to take advantage of this. Among the same frame machines, Barbatos has been adjusted for an emphasis on versatility, it has the potential to adapt to every circumstances by exchanging its equipment. It can also use weapons and armor from defeated enemies to improve its fighting capabilities. Armaments ;*Mace :Maruba Arkay (CGS president) had considered using the Barbatos in battle and so had kept some equipment for it.1/100 Barbatos 6th Form Model Kit manual | Translation Link: http://www.mechatalk.net/viewtopic.php?f=17&t=16866&start=40#p381770 The mace is one of them, it is a large physical weapon made from a high hardness, rare alloy that is also used in mobile suit frames. As mobile suits use Nano Laminated Armor for protection, such striking weapons are considered to be effective. The centre of the mace features a pile driver mechanism that fires a 'Needle' (a large spike rod) from the tip when activated, and this is often used for piercing the enemy MS. The Mace can be stored on the backpack arm when not in use. Used by the 1st Form up to the 5th Form, it was lost during the atmospheric entry battle with Gundam Kimaris and was left floating in earth's orbit. ;*Long Sword :A mobile suit-use sword shaped like a katana, it was created in the factory within Teiwaz's base, Saisei. It is easy to handle due to its light weight, and shows its superiority during localized attacks. The sword's grip is later improved to fit Barbatos' hands better and to help minimize kinetic energy loss when using the weapon.1/100 ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Model Kit manual | Translation Link: http://www.mechatalk.net/viewtopic.php?f=17&t=16636&start=320#p379492 Due to the high strength of the Nano Laminated Armor, the sword's slashes are ineffective, thus, Mikazuki is forced to aim for gaps within the enemy mobile suit's armor with the help of the Alaya-Vijnana System.High Resolution Model 1/100 ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos manual | Translation Link: http://mechatalk.net/viewtopic.php?p=381877#p381877 The long sword primarily functions as a backup melee weapon when the mace or the large special mace is available as Mikazuki finds it hard to use. However, in the battle with Graze Ein, Mikazuki finally mastered the weapon and it is shown to be able to slice through both mobile suit armor and frame in a single attack. The long sword can be stored on the backpack arm when not in use. Used by the 4th Form onwards. ;*Gauntlet :Already equipped when Barbatos was discovered on Mars. It is thought to be one of Barbatos' original equipment but it is not a complete certainty. Used only by the 1st Form and 2nd Form, the Gauntlet was lost when it was ejected alongside the rest of the left forearm armor during the battle with Gjallarhorn forces near the Mars' low orbital station. ;*Smoothbore Gun :A 300mm caliber gun produced for use mainly in zero gravity environment and space, emphasis was placed on power rather than accuracy. The high-speed maneuvers of enemy mobile suit in space further made it difficult for the smoothbore gun to hit them with high accuracy, but this problem was overcome thanks to the Alaya-Vijnana System. The high-speed bullet fired from the Smoothbore Gun have occasionally shot off the armor pieces of enemy mobile suits or even penetrate their Nano Laminated Armor. The weapon also has a 60mm machine-gun at the bottom. It can be folded up and mounted to the suit's backpack arm when not in use. High-Grade Iron-Blooded Orphans 1/144 Option Set 1 Box Text | Translation Link: http://mechatalk.net/viewtopic.php?p=378142#p378142 The unfolded gun can be used while still mounted thanks to the design of the backpack arms. Used by the 2nd Form to the 5th Form. ;*GR-Es02 Wire Claw :Used only by the 3rd Form, it is a shooting claw weapon mounted on the left forearm that is used for restraining enemy mobile suits as well as for clinging to enemy vessels.High Grade 1/144 EB-5s Schwalbe Graze model kit manual | Translation Link: http://mechatalk.net/viewtopic.php?p=378290#p378290 It was taken from Gaelio's Schwalbe Graze. ;*GR-H01 9.8m Battle Axe :A close combat weapon used by Graze that the Barbatos obtained temporarily during the battle with Gjallarhorn forces near the Mars' low orbital station. ;*Long Range Rifle :A weapon borrowed from the Gundam Gusion Rebake. A modified, long range version of Graze's 120mm rifle, it is created by Teiwaz engineers that are with the Turbines. Thanks to the longer barrel and the added scope, its long-range accuracy has been greatly improved. ;*Arm Mortar :A weapon originally designed for the Kutan Type-III, it can also be used by mobile suits.1/144 High Grace Barbatos 6th Form Model Kit manual Two mortars can be stored on each of the Barbatos' forearms and will flip forward prior to firing. Although seen in use only by the 5th Form, the arm mortars can also be used by the 5th Form Ground Type or the 6th Form if required. ;*170mm Autocannon :Depending on the situation, the four arm mortars can be replaced by a pair of autocannons. Due to their limited ammunition, the autocannons are unsuitable for long range shooting battle, but they are highly effective when used in close combat. Used by the 5th Form Ground Type onwards. ;*Large Special Mace :A replacement for the original mace after it was lost during the atmospheric entry battle, it has the nickname 'Wrench Mace'. Besides functioning as an excellent striking weapon, the front portion of the wrench mace can open up and clamp onto an enemy unit tightly. A special chainsaw hidden in the bulbous front portion of the mace can then slice apart the enemy unit. Used by the 5th Form Ground Type onwards, and can be stored on the backpack arm when not in use. The mace was destroyed in combat by the Graze Ein during the battle in Edmonton. Forms ;*1st Form :Barbatos was in this form when Maruba Arkay (CGS president) discovered it in Mars' desert 300 years after the Calamity War. Since its Ahab Reactors were still in an operational state it was used as the CGS HQ's power source until Mikazuki boarded it. At the time it did not have any shoulder armor. ;*2nd Form :CGS was later reformed into Tekkadan, and prior to Tekkadan's departure to Earth, the Barbatos' 1st Form is fitted with the shoulder armor from the captured EB-06 Graze.G-Tekketsu Official Site MS Section - Gundam Barbatos profile http://g-tekketsu.com/ms/01.php These shoulder armors have the same white and blue color scheme as the main body as they are painted with the same Nano Laminated Armor. ;*3rd Form :After the battle with Gjallarhorn near the low orbital station, the Barbatos 2nd Form is equipped with the Wire Claw captured from Gaelio's Schwalbe Graze to fix the damaged left forearm armor. ;*4th Form :Barbatos' original form, it is reproduced by technicians at Teiwaz's base, Saisei, based on ancient materials from the time of the Calamity War that had been recorded in their database. The machine's weight balance is stabilized, and the two reactors' output and operation rate are also improved after extensive maintenance and overhaul. While Barbatos's performance is now closer to the original state, it is still not yet at 100%. ;*5th Form :New equipment was added onto the Barbatos in the form of additional waist thrusters, redesigned forearm armor with mortars and chest-mounted reactive armor. Some of the new parts were provided by the Montag Company. The added waist thrusters serve to increase the suit's mobility and were originally the side hip thrusters of Ein's Schwalbe Graze, Tekkadan recovered the parts when they were dislodged from the Schwalbe Graze during an earlier battle. The reactive armor serves as a countermeasure against the Kimaris' hit-and-run attacks with its Gungnir lance. ;*5th Form Ground Type :A modified version of the 5th Form for ground combat, it was created with the help of Eco Turbine and again used parts provided by the Montag Company. The leg suspension was adjusted to adapt to the earth's gravity and new feet were used. As a result of this, the suit now has a higher center of gravity, leading to faster reaction and thus better mobility under gravity. The added waist thrusters were removed as they were deemed useless for ground combat, and the forearm mortars can be exchanged with autocannons. ;*6th Form :A reinforced version of the 5th Form Ground-Type for the final battle. The side skirt armor was replaced with a pair of new waist boosters, the shoulder armor was replaced with those from the EB-06r Graze Ritter, and additional armor is added to the chest. The new waist boosters were adjusted for ground use, and have reduced fuel consumption. The added chest armor provides the cockpit with better protection from concentrated attacks and can withstand prolonged battle.Great Mechanics G Spring 2016 - Page 17 | Link :http://ww4.sinaimg.cn/large/4e1dcde1gw1f2dq8xgvcpj21kw2904qp.jpg Although the new armor reduces the suit's mobility, they allow the Barbatos to battle for prolonged periods without any resupply. When required, the shoulder armors can be ejected and used as a decoy. Equipment ;*Alaya-Vijnana System :An organic device system, it is an old type of man-machine interface. Apparently, the system was developed during the Calamity War to maximize the abilities of the mobile suit, hence, most mobile suits from that era, like the Gundams, are compatible with it. The system consisted of two parts, one part is installed in the mobile suit, and the other part (informally referred to as "Whiskers") is implanted into the pilot’s spine (usually at a young age as the implant only fuse with growing children). Thanks to this system, the pilot can be connected to the mobile suit's computer and directly process mobile suit data. It also allows the pilot (even uneducated ones) to operate the mobile suit for combat without reading the instruction manual, and can make difficult to use weapons like the Barbatos' Long Sword and the Smoothbore Gun much easier to use. The implant in the pilot also enhances spatial awareness. As the Barbatos' original cockpit was missing, it was fitted with the Alaya-Vijnana System interface from a Mobile Worker to allow the system to function. The Barbatos' Alaya-Vijnana System can transmit higher than the usual amount of data to the pilot as its limiter was switched off for Mikazuki's use, thus only he can pilot the Gundam without any problems. ;*Backpack Arm :There are two backpack arms on the Barbatos' backpack, one on each side of the back thruster. The backpack arms can mount weapons, and when their hidden jointed arms are deployed, some weapons, such as the Smoothbore Gun, can be used while still mounted. ;*JEE-M103 Kutan Type-III :A long distance transport craft/booster used for transporting containers and mobile suit. It can travel at extremely high speeds and thus traverse great distances in just a short amount of time. It was used by Mikazuki and Nadi to catch up to the Isaribi because they stayed behind at Saisei to help with the Barbatos' overhaul. ;*Chest Reactive Armour :Additional armor mounted on the chest, it is used by Barbatos 5th form. The chest reactive armor was created by Tekkadan Mechanic, Nadi, as a countermeasure against the Kimaris' hit and run attacks with its Gungnir lance. It can endure a hit from the Gungnir and will be purged immediately after, thus repelling the attack. Barbatos can then use the chance to hold onto the lance and prevent further attacks. Operational History The Gundam Barbatos is the 8th of the 72 Gundam Frames created by Gjallarhorn near the end of the Calamity War to counter the threat of the powerful mobile armors such as Hashmal. It was later discovered by Maruba Arkay in the Mars desert and was recovered to serve as a power reactor for Chryse Guard Security's base. The machine was taken out of the base by Mikazuki Augus during Gjallarhorn's assault. CGS, now Tekkadan, continued to improve the suit with parts and armor taken from defeated Gjallarhorn mobile suits. Teiwaz technicians later restored the Barbatos to its original appearance and close to its original performance. Barbatos' spare parts were later used to transform the ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion that Tekkadan had obtained from the space pirate Brewers into the ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion Rebake. After the Montag Company offered their alliance to Tekkadan, the group gives them spare parts for Gundam Barbatos as a gift. Some of them were used for Barbatos' 5th Form, and 5th Form Ground-Type, and proved to be handy during the atmospheric entry battle and subsequent battles on Earth. During the battle against EB-AX2 Graze Ein, Mikazuki was pushed hard and in order to win, he sought more power from the Barbatos via his Alaya Vijnana system. The system responded to his request and improved his reaction speed, leading to Barbatos having better movements. The Barbatos' shoulder armor and backpack were later ejected as decoys, and the suit managed to slice off Graze Ein's forearms after Mikazuki mastered the Long Sword - the Barbatos' only handheld weapon left at that time. The Barbatos then won the battle after piercing Graze Ein's cockpit, killing Ein Dalton in the process. After the battle of Edmonton, the Gundam Barbatos participated in numerous battles for Tekkadan. However, its accumulated damage soon proved too much for Tekkadan's mechanics to repair. Thus, it was sent alongside the Gundam Gusion Rebake to the MS Workshop in Saisei to receive an overhaul, becoming the Gundam Barbatos Lupus. Gallery Barbatos head.png|Head Barbatos manipulator.jpg|Manipulator Barbatos sole.jpg|Sole Barbatos cockpit hatch.png|Cockpit Hatch Barbatos cockpit front.jpg|Cockpit Front Barbatos Backpack arms.png|Backpack Arms Barbatos Mace.png|Mace Barbatos smoothboregun.png|300mm Smoothbore Gun(60mm Machine Gun) CbaMb8vUUAALeOt.jpg|Gundam Barbatos ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos.jpg|Gundam Barbatos (1st Form) with Mace BarbatosScreen.png|Gundam Barbatos' startup screen (Episode 01) ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos (1st Form) (Episode 01) Close Up (1).jpg|Gundam Barbatos (1st Form) defeating Orlis's Graze (Episode 01) ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos (1st Form) (Episode 01) Close Up (2).jpg|Gundam Barbatos (1st Form) Close Up (Episode 01) ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos (1st Form) (Episode 03) Close Up (3).jpg|Gundam Barbatos (1st Form) with Graze left shoulder armor (Episode 03) ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos (1st Form) (Episode 03) - Mace.jpg|Gundam Barbatos (1st Form) defeating Crank's Graze (Episode 03) ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos (2nd Form) (Episode 05) - Smoothbore Cannon.jpg|Gundam Barbatos (2nd Form) attacking with Smoothbore Gun (Episode 05) ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos (2nd Form) (Episode 05) Close Up (1).jpg|Gundam Barbatos (2nd Form) with Smoothbore Gun (Episode 05) ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos (3rd Form) (Episode 07) - Wire Claw.jpg|Gundam Barbatos (3rd Form) using Wire Claw (Episode 07) ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos (3rd Form) (Episode 07) Close Up (1).jpg|Gundam Barbatos (3rd Form) and Hyakuri (Episode 07) ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos (4th Form) (Episode 13) Close Up (1).jpg|Gundam Barbatos (4th Form) attacking Gundam Gusion with Long Sword (Episode 13) ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos (4th Form) (Episode 13) - Long Sword.jpg|Gundam Barbatos (4th Form) stabs Gundam Gusion (Episode 13) ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos (5th Form) (Episode 19) Close Up (1).jpg|Gundam Barbatos (5th Form) Close up (Episode 19) ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos (5th Form) (Episode 19) - Arm Mortars.jpg|Gundam Barbatos (5th Form) firing Arm Mortars (Episode 19) ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos (5th Form-Ground Type) (Episode 21) - Wrench Mace.jpg|Gundam Barbatos (5th Form Ground Type) attacking a Graze Ritter with Wrench Mace (Episode 21) ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos (5th Form-Ground Type) (Episode 21) Close Up (1).jpg|Gundam Barbatos (5th Form Ground Type) Close up (Episode 21) ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos (5th Form-Ground Type) (Episode 23) Close Up (1).jpg|Gundam Barbatos (5th Form Ground Type) with Graze Ritter shoulder armor (Episode 23) ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos (5th Form-Ground Type) (Episode 23) - Wrench Mace.jpg|Gundam Barbatos (5th Form Ground Type) attacking with Wrench Mace (Episode 23) ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos (5th Form-Ground Type) (Episode 23) Face Close Up (1).jpg|Gundam Barbatos (5th Form Ground Type) Face Close up (Episode 23) ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos (6th Form) (Episode 25) Close Up (1).jpg|Gundam Barbatos (6th Form) ejecting shoulder armor and backpack (Episode 25) ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos (6th Form) (Episode 25) - Long Sword (1).jpg|Gundam Barbatos (6th Form) battling Graze Ein using Long Sword (Episode 25) ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos (6th Form) (Episode 25) - Long Sword (2).jpg|Gundam Barbatos (6th Form) after ejecting shoulder armor and backpack (Episode 25) ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos (6th Form) (Episode 25) - Long Sword (3).jpg|Gundam Barbatos Defeating Graze Ein (Episode 25) Gunpla & Toys HG_Gundam_Barbatos.jpg|HG IBO 1/144 Gundam Barbatos GundamBarbatos-100.jpg|1/100 Gundam Barbatos HRM-GundamBarbatos.jpg|HiRM 1/100 Gundam Barbatos Notes & Trivia *Barbatos is the 8th demon of the Ars Goetia. He is an earl and duke of Hell, ruling thirty legions of demons and has four kings as his companions to command his legions. He can speak to animals, can tell the future, conciliates friends and rulers, and can lead men to treasure hidden by the enchantment of magicians. *Of all the Gundam Frames shown in the anime, Barbatos is the only one with the traditional two-vented mouthpiece. *An image similar to the sigil of the demon, Barbatos, can be seen on the console upon activation. ** With the same happening to the ASW-G-01 Gundam Bael, it can be assumed that all Gundam Frames would have sigils on their consoles upon activation, corresponding to the seal of the Demon after whom the Gundam is named. A similar seal for Kimaris is also shown in its vacant hangar in the Gundam Vault at Gjallarhorn's headquarters, reinforcing the likelihood of this being the case. References External links *Gundam Barbatos on Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS (Official Site)